The present invention is an improvement of prior application Ser. No. 07/477,732 (abandoned) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,767 issued to the present inventor and relates to improvement of articles of insoles pertaining to footwear in the footwear industry.
In the field of Insoles the general procedure is to have shock absorbers used by themselves. In searching the industry the inventor was unable to find where shock absorption flexible material is applied to a carry strip and then trapped between upper and lower substrates and had an opening in the bottom of the insole. In further search of the field the inventor did not find any system of assembling the shock absorbers to the insole, as described in this application. This invention is a new and innovative concept of Insoles.